


Scorpius

by hermionemalfoy79



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionemalfoy79/pseuds/hermionemalfoy79
Summary: One night, Draco and Hermione think about how they came to be and how they named their son. Dramione family fluff. Drabble.





	Scorpius

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, names, and places are copyright JK Rowling. No profit is being made from this fanfiction.

**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione

**Summary:** One night, Draco and Hermione think about how they came to be and how they named their son. Dramione family fluff. Drabble.

**Setting:** After the war, Hermione and Draco went back to Hogwarts for their seventh year, got the chance to know each other, fell in love and later got married. Scorpius is featured as their son.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Scorpius**

_February 2007_

It was a cold night in February when Draco awoke alone in the bed that he shared with his wife. Her place beside him was cool so he figured she must have been gone for awhile. He shivered slightly as he got up, reaching for his wand and casting another warming charm. He left the room and headed towards the room next to the master bedroom when he saw the soft light on.

He smiled when he stood in the doorway and found his wife nursing their three month old son, Scorpius. He could hear her humming softly to the baby as he nuzzled against her chest. She glanced up when she saw him standing there and gave a small smile.

"Hi, honey," Hermione whispered as Draco came forward into the nice, warm room.

"I didn't hear him cry," Draco whispered as he came forward, softly touching his son's blond whisps of hair.

"He didn't," Hermione whispered back. "I got up to go to the loo and decided to check on him and he was awake," she smiled down at her baby. "He's been a really good baby so far with his sleeping. He hardly cries at night."

"Yeah, he is," Draco agreed and smiled when Scorpius' brown eyes looked up at him. He recalled when Narcissa first saw her grandson and was shocked that he was the spitting image of Draco, but had his mother's warm eyes. He wondered who Scorpius would look like more as he got older.

Hermione passed Scorpius over to Draco to burp him as she fixed her nightgown back in place. It wasn't long before Draco was placing his son gently back into his crib and the two stood over to look down at him.

"It still feels surreal, you know," Draco said softly. "I mean, that we're here, now, together and already married for five years and we have a son..."

Hermione nodded, wrapping her arm around her husband's waist and cuddling into his side when he placed his arm around her. "We've had many ups and downs, but here we are. We always pull through, don't we?"

"I don't know what I did to deserve you and Scorpius."

Hermione looked up at him and smiled. "All you did was show me that you could be and that you _are_ a better and good man. One that I fell in love with and continue to fall more in love with every day."

Scorpius reached out to his father and Draco moved his hand forward so that Scorpius' little hand could curl around his father's index finger. "He has a strong grip," Draco smirked.

Hermione giggled. "That he does," she brushed her son's soft cheek as he yawned and slowly fell asleep again.

Draco placed a hand on the small of her back and brought her closer to him, kissing her hair. "I suppose I should thank Professor Sinistra. After all, she's the one who paired us together to work on that project about the constellation Scorpius in Astronomy class."

"Astronomy class or not, I think we would have ended up talking or working together at some point that year. But if it makes you feel any better dear, we can name our daughter after Professor Aurora Sinistra if we have one someday. Even if she unknowingly was the one that brought us together," Hermione grinned and reached up to kiss his lips. "Come on, lets go back to bed."

Draco looked down at his sleeping son once more before following his wife from the room.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Author's Note:**

> Author note: How many of you have cavities after reading that? ;) I love love love reading and writing about Dramione having children and Scorpius being their son, so expect more from me in the future. So, Dramione named their son Scorpius after the constellation project that brought them together. If the math is done right, it's ironic that Scorpius' zodiac sign is Scorpio in this fic ;)


End file.
